


循环劫

by linghai



Category: kikuro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linghai/pseuds/linghai
Kudos: 3





	循环劫

7 - 黄濑

我是被六点一刻的闹铃给惊醒的，反射性地从被窝中伸出一条胳膊，指尖快速滑过放在床头柜上的手机屏幕，戛然而止的铃声。略显烦躁地将手腕抵在双眼上——又是新的一天。

最近的工作繁重得让自己有些喘不过气，昨晚公司的一个电话甚至将我难得的周末都无情地剥夺了。

我坐起身，伸手从床头柜上拿过外套，披在身上，接着，便是毫不犹豫地下床。下至一楼，我走进厨房，拉开冰箱门，视线有些恍惚地扫过白色横架上堆积的食材。

「啧，好烦。」

以指尖轻轻按压左侧太阳穴，而后顺手将冰箱门关上。

“呯。”

也许是下手过重，冰箱发出一声闷响。

「还是吃吐司吧，既简便又高效。」

不得不承认，人类的惰性的确是促进文明发展最好的催化剂。我有些木讷地从塑料包装袋中一片片地取出吐司，按顺序塞入吐司机的隔层中，然后，按下开关。

回到三楼，我换上秋季的运动装，走到洗手间，象征性地往脸上拍了几把冷水——冰冷到刺骨的触感让我在一瞬间清醒了不少。

捎上一旁的毛巾，我爬上别墅的最高层，侧身走进健身房，不出所料，正好是六点三十分。虽说健身房中设备齐全，然而，我基本上只会使用跑步机，偶尔地，也会向一旁的卷腹器或是臂力器瞅上几眼，毕竟，作为模特，塑形自然是必不可少。更何况，早在数年前，我便放弃了那既可以健身又可以娱乐的运动——篮球。

「可惜么？」

我微微歪了歪脑袋。只不过，思维很快便跳出了如此两难的境地。

「谁知道呢。」

我换上运动鞋，一步跳上跑带，将毛巾挂在右侧的扶手上，按下快速启动的按钮，而后，将倾角度数设置为4.0，速度则为7.5。屏幕上的数字从3倒数至1，脚下的机械终于开始了运转。和着跑步机的速度，我的视线穿过透明的玻璃窗，落在远处房顶的暗红色砖瓦上——是几片枯叶。它们颤动着，似乎随时都会飘落——起风了。

飘忽不定的眼神因我不曾断续的动作而跳跃，眼前的景色像是旧式电视机中抖动的画面。放空的思绪，就如在跑步机上奔跑的自己一般，停滞不前。

汗水逐渐渗透了棉质的衣料，沾湿了发梢，淌下脸颊，汇聚在微颔的下巴处，而后坠落，一瞬间，深色的印迹点缀了跑带。

我控制不住地眨了眨眼，而悬在睫毛上的汗滴便侵入了眼睛——湿漉漉的，模糊的视野。我顺手拿起一旁的毛巾，覆上脸颊，末了，再象征性地抹过下巴，以及脖颈。

四十分钟的长跑，外加五分钟的快走，我的指尖在时间项中的“45:00”印入脑海的瞬间快速按下了停止键。攥着毛巾，我走下跑步机，打开窗户，通风。最后，在房间门口换上拖鞋，将毛巾挂在脖颈上，下至三楼的浴室。

我脱下运动服，将它连带着毛巾一块儿丢进了角落边的脏衣篓。接着，便是简单的淋浴。

十五分钟后，围着浴巾的我不止一次地咒骂自己：事先把换洗衣物拿到浴室难道有这么困难么？清晨的室内并没有暖气，从蒸腾的浴室到卧室换衣服也算是到地狱走了一遭。

穿戴妥当，我下至一楼，瞟了一眼客厅的落地钟，意料之中的七点四十。我进到厨房，从吐司机中取出早已弹出的早餐。只是，我嗅了嗅空气中弥漫的味道——烤焦了——我在从包装袋中取吐司的时候，可能不小心碰到了火力旋钮。

吐司边本来就是我不喜欢的食物之一，更不用说是烤焦了的。我有些厌烦地将吐司边按顺序一条一条地撕下。至于它们的命运，自然是被舍弃，与其它的厨余垃圾相依为命了。

抹上花生酱，我从橱柜中拿出两只盘子，然而，犹豫了一下，又拿出了第三只。

事实上，两只就足够了吧，如此的剂量，那个人想必还没有醒过来吧。可惜，自己的肢体动作却与理性的逻辑相违背。

将吐司片均匀分放至三只盘子，我先端起两盘，走向地下室。侧身撞开实木门。大概，也是想装作若无其事，然而，视线却是止不住地游离，终究，停滞在了那处幽暗的角落。那个人依然静静地靠在水泥墙上，细碎的发丝遮掩了黑色的布条，借着光线，似乎能望见他因呼吸而稍稍起伏的胸膛。

「果然，还没醒。」

我想自己应该是感到庆幸的，然而，心头隐约的失落感又是什么。收回视线，我径直走向另一侧的墙角。被铐在直通管道上的人显然早已清醒了，他所表现出的，是一如往常的胆怯与迟疑。我蹲下身，将两只盘子轻轻地放在地面。接着，解开他的手铐。

“早餐，吐司。”

“……”

他自然不会对我的话语有任何反应，只是伸出双手摸索着身前的食物，这已然成为了他的习惯。

我将盘子向他的手所伸向的位置移了移，分明是变了性质的体贴。

我深深厌恶着自己飘忽不定的眼神，以及杂乱不堪的心绪。

「他就在我身边。」

理智，又该如何控制焦灼的视线？我站起身，像是中了蛊般地回到最初的位置。我怔怔地望着眼前的人，微微倾身，指尖掠过他浅色的发丝，犹豫着，轻轻滑过他的脸颊——好冰。

「毕竟，这里可是地下室。」

我收回手，侧过身，而另一边的人正在用牙齿小心翼翼地着啃着吐司。

「啊，都忘记吃早餐了。」

我匆促拣起另一个盘子中的吐司。快速解决了自己的份量，而对方显然也是消磨得差不多了。我俯下身，正打算重新将他的双手铐住，却忽然想到了厨房里多余的那一盘吐司。

“你还要吗？还有哦……”

我尝试着让自己的声音听起来轻松些。

“……”

他似乎愣了一下，接着，便似乎是在担忧什么般地快速摇了摇脑袋。

“……真的不要吗？我回来会比较晚，没有午餐会很饿的……”

这是事实，剥夺一个人的自由并不意味着剥夺其进食的权利。

“……”

他依旧是摇头。

“……”

无言，我拣起手铐，快速地将他的双手反剪在身后。而后，端起两只盘子离开了地下室。

「既然不要，我自然不会强求。」

我并没有多余的时间来清洗盘子，只是从餐桌上拣起车钥匙，捎上单肩包，在玄关处换上鞋子，而后出门，将房门反锁。

车载音响在引擎启动的瞬间迸出了女主持人的声音，而在数秒之后，便是八点整的报时。

三十分钟之后，我将车子停在公司的地下停车场，接着，走进电梯，嵌在内壁的镜子清晰地映出了我的模样。

「好重的黑眼圈。」

我微微蹙眉，食指指腹轻轻抚上下眼皮。然而，除此之外，似乎还有什么在啮噬着太阳穴，隐隐作痛。

我的工作室在五十八层，即使电梯中途不停，所耗费的时间也算是可观。远高出地平线的海拔让我的鼓膜有些发胀，只是，我也没有伸手按压我的耳朵——这些，早已习惯了。

“叮——”

是电梯因抵达楼层而发出的声响。

我快速走出电梯，径直走向自己的工作室。办公楼里窸窸窣窣的声响不曾间断，这是公司正常运转的常态。每个人都有着自己全天的事项安排——是快节奏，却有条不紊的工作生活。

在走廊里相遇的职员都会微笑着向我打招呼，自然，我也会点头示意。然而，相较于他们远远便认出我而言，我却并不怎么记得他们的长相，似乎，每一个人在我的脑海里只是一抹模糊的影像，我与他们没有任何交集，也没有相互了解的欲望。我与他们的接触，仅仅止于热情问候之后的回礼，理所当然。

「模特或是影星什么的，影响力真的有那么大么？」

「明明，我与他们相同，也仅仅是这一公司旗下的职员而已啊。」

我伸手压上泛凉的金属把手，轻轻推开玻璃门，侧身走进工作室。

“啊，黄濑，终于来了啊……”

清亮的女声，是我的经纪人。

意料之中的，原本埋头于工作的人们都抬起了脑袋，转向工作室入口的方向。

“黄濑，早......”

“黄濑先生......”

“......早上好......”

参差不齐的问候声回荡在布局尤为简约的工作室里。

“早上好。”

我收回放空的思绪，强迫自己将尾音微微上扬。然而，视线却忽然被角落化妆间里的一幕攫住了。

“抱歉了，周末还要工作……”

经纪人微微上前。

“没事……”

我快速脱下风衣，交给一旁的经纪人，侧身，径直走向化妆间。

“是么……”

身后的人显然还没有反应过来，依旧托着我的外套发愣。

我没有回应，只是加快了脚步，化妆间里是一位正在捣鼓彩妆的女孩，就如其他人一样，她也是瞪着一双眼睛望着我。也许是察觉到了我正朝着她所在的方向而来，她的眼神被逐渐浮现的困惑与惊讶所充斥。

「也许是一个新人。」

我的嘴角微微抽了抽——不然，就算见到我，也应该不会有那么大的反应。

我快速推开化妆隔间的玻璃门，毫不犹豫地走至那位女孩的面前。

“……黄，黄濑先生……”

紧张而无措的声线。她右手拇指与食指间捏着的透明滴管因她波动的心绪而微微发颤，其中的液体摇摇欲坠。

“你好。”

我象征性地向她打了个招呼，与此同时，迅速伸出右手扶起了化妆台上，那位女孩在我进入工作室时因一时激动而无意碰倒的滴管式粉底液。

“……欸……啊！”

显然，她在慢了好几拍之后，终于也发现了自己数十秒前犯下的错误。浅色号的粉底液流了一桌，沿着化妆台的边缘一点点地滴落在白色的大理石地砖上。

“……”

我快速从一旁抽出几张纸巾，抹去指尖方才沾染的粉底液。

“抱歉，我、我不小心碰倒了......”

她匆促地将滴管放入了玻璃瓶，自责。想必，脸颊也是微微发热。

“没事。”

我又抽出几张纸巾，递给她两张，而后，将剩余的全部覆在化妆台上。微微侧目——果然，即使我在看到粉底液倾倒的瞬间便赶过来救场了，刚开瓶的粉底液现在也只剩下了一小半。

“……浪费了这么多……”

我微微抬起脑袋，望向面前的女孩，她的眼眸中盛满了惋惜与愧疚。

是挺贵的化妆品吧，的确是可惜。然而，这些于公司而言不过是微不足道。

“没事的，清理下就可以。”

我拍了拍她的肩膀，以示安慰。

“……可是这个是限量款......”

“……都差不多的，没事的……”

我有些哭笑不得，在女生眼里，普通款与限量款的区别难道就真的有那么大么？

“哈？什么差不多？全年就只有这几天有卖，而且这种制作过程很复杂，每一滴都请珍惜好吗……”

猛然骤增的音量。

“……欸，是、是么……”

我被对方突如其来的气势吓得一时语塞，不禁微微挑眉。

「所谓化妆师，原来都是这样的么？」

我认命地走出化妆间，只留下里面的女孩一边气鼓鼓地咒骂，一边心疼地清理一地残局。

「固执的女孩，刻板的职业。」

“哈，黄濑被赶出来了……”

迎接我的是不加丝毫掩饰的嘲讽。

我望着对方挖苦的嘴脸，不禁想到，难道所有的经纪人都是喜欢这么捉弄他们的艺人的么——都是绑在同一根稻草上的蚱蜢，何苦相互为难呢？

“……是啊。”

我无奈地耸耸肩。事实上也是控制不住地腹诽，既然那粉底液这么珍贵，那就不要抬头和我打招呼啊，打了招呼也就算了，还不肯低头做事了，果然是因为自己太有魅力了么？

如此一想，倒也没什么可抱怨的了。我情不自禁笑出声。说起来，如果那个人也能与这个女孩对我抱有相同的想法就好了——然而，那显然是不可能的。

“……还笑得出来……”

“唔……”

我只感觉自己的后脑被对方不轻不重地拍了一下。而始作俑者，显然是身后那踮着脚尖的经纪人——每天的精力都如此充沛，还真是让人羡慕不能。

“今天要加拍一组。黄濑，你先去把发型定一下。”

“嗯。”

我如此答应着，走向发型间。整幢办公楼唯一的缺点大概就是所有的建筑都是由玻璃所构成的，而发型间和化妆间仅仅是左右隔间的关系，以至于在定发型的期间，我估计得和在一旁隔间收拾粉底液的女孩大眼瞪小眼了。

“……黄濑，发质变差了……”

发型师是一位有着一头银灰色短发的女孩。她将左手四指插在我的发丝间，稍稍揉搓了一下。

“……有么……”

我自然是含糊其辞——也许的确是变差了，毕竟，这几天可谓非常疲惫。

“有啊……”

似乎理所当然。

“……”

我没有说话，只是下意识地以拇指轻轻摩挲食指指节。

“对了，黄濑……你的头发该染了......”

身后的人一边用梳子梳理我的头发，一边用摩丝喷雾定型。忽然，她似乎想到了什么，放下喷雾，转而用左手压了压我的后脑，示意我看一眼镜子中的自己。

“又要染了……”

我微微蹙眉——离上次染发还不足一个月。

“……没办法啊，你看，发根都长长了啊……”

“……”

我自然是无法反驳沉。因为，我从镜子中望见了自己发根处隐隐的浅金色。

“这次就算了，毕竟就一组照片，也不是很明显，还是周末……下次就不行了......”

她顿了顿，而后再次拿起喷雾，继续手上的工作。

“......嗯，知道了......”

我没有拒绝的理由。

在我的印象中，第一次染发大概是在一年前，或者说，十个月前。那是我首次作为一名模特步入时尚圈的时候。而自己的第一位发型师盯着镜子里我的轮廓，沉默了数秒，接着，手指轻轻挑过我的发丝，笑道，黑色怎么样？

我愣住了——金色，难道不合适么？

有多少次，自己都曾以那一头在国人中过于张扬的金发而得到了不少的关注和惊艳的目光。因此我想，金色应该会是一抹非常受欢迎的色彩。

然而，黑色。

“为什么？”

我控制不住地转过脑袋——明明，通过眼前镜子的成像就能望见身后人嘴角的笑意。

“你不喜欢黑色？”

对方反问。

“……不……”

我有些犹豫。

“那你喜欢么？”

“不……”

这一次，我的态度坚决了不少。

「我不可能喜欢黑色。」

那分明是疯狂蔓延了整个世界，却无法被忘却的色彩。

「如果你也体验过那种感觉，是否，还会提出这样的问题？」

“既不是不喜欢，又不是喜欢，那你想怎么样？”

他微微歪了歪脑袋，嘴角的笑意却未至眼底。

“……谬论……”

我下意识地想回避对方的问题。

“谬论？”

他似是礼貌般地重复我给出的答案。

“……非黑即白……的谬论......”

我费劲地吞咽唾液。

“哦……意思是，我没有给你中间选项么？”

他挑了挑眉。

“……嗯……”

我无意识地咬住下唇。

“你认为黑色与金色之间的中间选项是什么？”

“欸……我……”

“黑色与任何颜色混合，得到的颜色，永远都只可能是黑色。”

他的视线通过镜面反射，落在我的瞳孔，不带一丝温度。

“……”

我想侧过脑袋，避开他的目光，然而，他将双手覆在我的耳朵两侧，轻松便固定了我的头部。

「无法动弹。」

“当然，金色也不例外。”

他轻笑着，而后松开双手。

“发色已经决定了，我们商量了一下……”

他转身离开发型间，提高了音量——大概是在与工作室的其他员工汇报结果。

“……黄濑说，他喜欢黑色……”

不过是一锤定音。

我怔怔地坐在旋椅上，镜子中自己的轮廓映入视网膜，在视神经的牵引下于大脑汇聚成清晰的影像。我想，这大概会是我最后一次凝视自己最初的模样。

当我在众人的注视下，走出发型室的那一刻，我听到的是此起彼伏的惊叹声。

“啊，帅多了。”

“果然还是黑色比较适合黄濑啊。”

“这样看起来成熟多了，都看不出是大学生……”

“黑发很有模特的感觉……”

我微微眯了眯双眼——眼前的这些人，说的大概都是真的吧，毕竟，他们的瞳孔放大了。我知道，人类在看到美好的事物的时候，瞳孔会放大，而且，控制不住。

人群之中的发型师看着我，而那分明是飘忽不定的表情，如愿以偿的笑意。

“好了，黄濑，可以么？”

跳跃的女声将我的思绪从回忆中拉了回来。

“嗯，可以啊……”

我抬起脑袋，望了望镜子中的自己——黑色的发丝被整齐的梳在脑后，露出了原本被细碎刘海遮住的额头。不过是心猿意马。

“嗯，那就好。”

身后的人轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀，示意定型结束。

“谢谢。”

我站起身。

“没事，跟我还用得着道谢么。”

她把旋椅往前推了推，开始整理略显杂乱的台面。

“那倒也是……”

我笑了笑。

托那瓶倒翻的粉底液的福，我的化妆师自然是换了一位。定完妆，我走进拍摄棚，粗粗扫了一眼挂在衣架上的时装，大概六七套的样子，看来是不会非常疲惫了。摄影师依然在摆弄手中的单反，而灯光师则是缩在角落，强弱不断变换的光线刺得我的眼睛有些生疼。设计师并没有出现，想必是在享受难得的双休吧。来的则是他的几位平均年龄不足三十岁的助手，大概是等待得比较久了，此时此刻，他们正人手一杯咖啡，聚在一起闲聊。

“你们好。”

我走上前，与他们招呼。毕竟，刚入时尚圈不到一年的模特着实也没有与时装设计师相抗衡的能耐，倒不如给对方留下一个不错的印象，虽说这得由他的助手们传达了。

“啊，你好。发型不错。”

意识到我的出现后，一位男助手站起身，在用视线快速将我的轮廓从上至下扫上一遍的同时，伸出右手。

“谢谢。”

我也伸出右手。

两手相握的同时微微施力。

「不过是相互试探。」

“黄濑君今年几岁？”

其他人自然也不甘落寞。

“二十，六月满二十一。”

我简单地作出回答。

“啊，好年轻……”

“是么……”

“当然了......对了，是因为模特的工作才退学的么？”

“……算是吧……”

的确，学业的终点与工作的起点是重合的。

“当时学的是什么专业？”

对方显然有着泛滥的好奇心。

“眼部临床。”

实事求是。

“欸？黄濑学的是临床医学么？完全想象不到啊……”

似乎，每个人都会诧异。

“……嗯……”

我点头。

“唉，好可惜啊……”

“……”

我没有说话，虽说自己并不确定自己的辍学是否可惜，但是模特这份工作，事实上并不比主刀医师差吧。

“那个……”

显然，他们还有太多太多的问题。

“对了，你们刚才在聊什么，场景也还没布置好，加我一个怎么样？”

我快速地打断对方。

「请不要在我不了解你的前提下，打听有关我的任何信息。这会让我不舒服。」

“啊，当然了……我们刚才在说、在说......欸，我们刚才在说什么……”

眼前的人用胳膊肘蹭了蹭身边的同事——真是令人叹为观止的记忆力。

“……抢劫啊……昨晚刚发生的......”

很明显，被求助的人也是一脸无奈。

“抢劫？”

我将尾音稍稍上提，似乎，自己也对这一话题颇感兴趣。

“是啊……据说是昨晚十一点左右发生的......幸亏并没有人伤亡......”

“那就好……”

微笑，不过是醉翁之意不在酒。

“可是那家名表店损失惨重啊......犯人也没有被抓住......”

“啊，是么……”

我下意识地蹙了蹙眉，似乎自己的确为此感到焦虑。可我的内心显然不是这么认为的——没有被抓住是必然的吧。毕竟，持续了近一年的连环杀人案不也是毫无进展么。而这两者的严重性，正常人都分辨得出来吧。

“而且从这里开车过去都不用一个小时……”

“……是我们城市么？”

这一次，我愣住了，一个小时么，那事发地距离公司可还真是不远。

“是啊，就是市中心，附近有一所大学，还有两所高中......”

“哦……”

我微微颔首，转身。

「该试穿衣服了。」

“......最近的治安是怎么了......又是抢劫又是杀人的......”

“就是啊......说起来，那起杀人案的第四具尸体的抛尸地点好像就是在我们城市的河段……”

“对，我也是这么听说的......凶手该不会就是我们城市的人吧……”

“不要乱说了，要真是我们这里的人，那前几位被害者怎么会来自其它城市，而且抛尸地点也无法确定......”

“那是因为全部抛在河里了啊......”

“不要说了啦，再说下去人人自危......”

杂乱不堪的背景音。

我木讷地将递过来的时装一套套地穿在身上，而后，对着镜头摆出自己早已习以为常的姿势。拍摄进行得十分顺利，很快便迎来了尾声。

工作结束后，理所当然是聚餐。

我一边用筷子夹着米饭，心不在焉地往嘴里送，一边以敷衍的态度应付着不曾停顿的各种问题——时过中午后，我的脑袋便被同一个想法侵满：药效，该过了。那个人，该醒了吧？睡了那么久，早餐也没有吃，是会饿的吧？所以，我要快点赶回去。

“今天就到这里吧，非常感谢你们能与黄濑合作。”

经纪人站起身，自然是代替我向那素未谋面的设计师表示感谢。

“并没有，能见到黄濑本人是我们的荣幸……”

几分钟后，人似乎散得差不多了。

“……黄濑，走了。”

经纪人似乎对我聚餐结束后，也不愿走出包厢的行为颇为惊奇——毕竟，若摆在过去，类似的应酬一结束，我应该是第一个闪出包厢，直奔地下车库的人。

“……等下……”

我沉默地等待最后一个人也走出包厢。

“……你还有什么事么？到外面去说吧……”

经纪人一边说着，一边伸出手尝试着来拽我的衣袖。

“让他们再做些吃的，我要打包带回去。”

这才是我的目的所在。

“哈？打包？你家养狗了吗？”

对方一脸的不可置信。

“狗？”

我自然也是没反应过来。

“既然养了，那就把这些剩菜剩饭打包带走吧，重新做菜太浪费了......”

“不行，而且，我没养狗。”

我微微蹙眉——狗？在开玩笑么？

若是那个人还在享受平静的大学生活，那我决计不会买外卖。毕竟，我本人就会做饭，况且做得还非常不错。回到家再做饭，虽然会让被关在地下室的人饿上个几个小时，然而也并不会真的出什么问题。更何况，饿习惯了，不也是好事么。

「只可惜，那个人也在，而他会饿。」

“哈？没养狗？那你为什么要打包？”

对方一脸不可思议地望着我。

“……”

我不禁愣住了，一时语塞。我确乎是有着极为合理的理由，然而，终究是哑口无言。

「我不能说，也不会说。」

取而代之，我只是沉默地盯着眼前的人看。

“……啧，随你……”

她有些烦躁地撇过脑袋，避开了我的视线。

果然，凝视的确是一个让对方退却的好方法。当年医学的基础知识，也并非白学了。

我走出包厢，点餐。

“嗯……两份三文鱼炒饭……”

我合上菜单。

“好的，需要饮料么？”

“……饮料？”

“嗯，我们有鲜榨果汁，牛奶，酸奶，奶昔，茶水，咖啡，还有各类酒品......”

“……奶昔？”

似乎，有什么在破土而出。

“是的，我们有多种口味的奶昔......”

“……有哪些？”

我仅仅是想知道而已。

“巧克力，香草，草莓，芒果……”

“……香草……”

那是多么遥远的记忆。

「那个人喜欢香草奶昔。」

「为什么，我如此清晰地记得你喜欢的奶昔口味，而你却早已不记得我是谁了？」

“香草么？也是两杯么？”

对方显然是默认了我的选择。

“不，芒果……一杯就够了……”

我从钱包隔层中抽出一张信用卡。

「事到如今，我又怎么可能承认我认识你？」

捎上两盒发烫的炒饭，以及一杯泛凉的奶昔，我在与经纪人告别后走进酒店的地下车库。我将外卖放在副驾驶座上，发动引擎，系上安全带。接着便是驶向别墅的方向。

近半个小时的车程后，我将车停入车库，拎起身边的外卖。开启车门，离开车库。接着，从裤袋中掏出房门钥匙，插入锁孔后旋转一百八十度。

“啪嗒。”

是实木门被开启的声音。

「到家了。」


End file.
